


I Met A Hockey Boy

by jam_toast04



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, DreamNotFound Week | DNF Week, Figure Skater GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), First Kiss, Florida, Gay, High School, Hockey Player Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hockey Player Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Ice Hockey Player Dean Winchester, Ice Skating, M/M, Party, Recreational Drug Use, Team Dynamics, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jam_toast04/pseuds/jam_toast04
Summary: “You mean after you swoon over her skating instructor, right?” Sapnap interjected in a soft voice, lifting his brows and sending his friend a teasing smile.“Shut up.” He swung a lazily aimed blow at Sapnaps shin with his bag, taking a deep breath in. “So what if I’m interested? He’s hot and a really good skater.”Dream's always been interested in his sisters figure skating coach, so when him and his hockey team throw an after practice party he's sure to bring the brunette along.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	I Met A Hockey Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just a cute little Hockey Player!Dream and Figure Skater!George AU, with a healthy dose of Sapnap :) 
> 
> Feel fair to share this with CC's and others, I don't mind.

Sweat trickled down his forehead in a thin line, gathering in the tangles of his brow hairs as he yanked the white helmet from his head. Green eyes surveyed the locker room, a smirk crossing his lips as his teammates guffawed and manically pointed at each other’s head. Everyone had embraced the tradition of bleach-blonde curls, and it seemed they had all succeeded in not only dying their hair, but frying it as well. He was fortunate enough to be sporting a natural head of blonde hair, which stood out against the mass of highlighter yellow that surrounded him.

Everyone began to move in mass towards the back of the room, towels in hand as steam engulfed the space, accompanied by the rhythmic sound of each faucet rumbling to life. Nobody was shy of being revealed any longer; they’d spent years together and seen each other ass naked more than one could imagine. In almost every rink around the country, communal showers were the norm.

The damp, heavy air soon flooded with the scents of different body washes and shampoos, the most noticeable of which was the Axe 3-in-1. He didn’t use it, preferring instead to use something with a fruitier aroma. Fingers worked the strawberry-scented shampoo through his scalp, easily masking the Axe’s rancid odor.

“Still like smelling tutti frutti, eh?” The Axe owner to his left spoke up, and he sent him a mock disgusted expression with a roll of his green eyes. These boys were his brothers, any cruel comments were taken with a laugh.

“Still like smelling like ass?” He returned to his washing as he shot back, lips drawn into a smirk. Another round of laughter exploded, but it was unclear if it was aimed at his remark or one further down further down the line. The sound of running water grew quieter as taps were turned off, the team returning to their lockers with matching towels snug around their waists. The towels were embroidered with a bulldog, the mascot of the hockey team, the Florida Bulldogs.

“Yo, Dream! Coming to Easton’s party tonight? You deserve a break after that practice.” The goalie of the team addressed him by his nickname as he eyes the bruises on his teammates body. It was a cheesy calling, but he’d earned it on drafting day three years ago, and for good reason. He’d been skating with some of the team's best players, all of them around eighteen years old. At the time, he stood at just under 6’2, tall for the age of fifteen. He’d knocked out one of the defense men, who came to muttering about how he’d been in dreamland, hence the nickname ‘Dream.’

“Yeah, I just have to drive my sister home from skating so I’ll be a bit late.” Dream quickly responded, pulling on a pair of grey sweatpants as he tackled his mop of hair with the towel. His eyes shifted from his feet once he heard his best friend rummaging through the depths of his locker, pulling out a pack of gum.

It was waved in his face by the significantly shorter boy, “last piece Dreamie! All mine.” Sapnap, (who had earned his nickname from his frequent behavior of snapping hockey sticks), popped it into his mouth, exhaling a breath of minty fresh air into his face before tossing him the empty pack. 

“Asshole,” Dream teased, slipping the trash into his locker to be forgotten about before pulling a worn out hoodie on, also sporting the bulldog logo. “We just gotta get my sister from her lessons and then we’ll go-” 

“You mean after you swoon over her skating instructor, right?” Sapnap interjected in a soft voice, lifting his brows and sending his friend a teasing smile.

“Shut up.” He swung a lazily aimed blow at Sapnaps shin with his bag, taking a deep breath in. “So what if I’m interested? He’s hot and a really good skater.”

“Never said there was anything wrong with it, come on or you’ll miss him.” The boy gave Dream a tug on his hoodie before they exited the still steamy locker room. The hallway was brightly lit and the floor still damp from the polisher that could be heard further ahead. The Ice Factory was nearing it’s closing hour, his sister's skating lesson was the last event of the evening. Soon enough, the two boys arrived at the smaller ice sheet used for figure skating, a sport Dream was unfamiliar with. Even the best hockey players couldn’t move with as much talent in a pair of skates, it was impressive.

“I don’t know how he does it, how can you turn so sharp on the tip of a pair of skates?” Dream was ogling, as usual, at the teen who ran his sister’s lessons demonstrated a few movements to the younger students, who seemed to be equally enthralled.

“Dude you say that everytime,” Sapnap snickered as he elbowed the much taller individual in the ribs, earning no response back as the children began to leave the ice. They both watched as the instructor said his goodbyes to each one before speaking with parents as they wrangled skates from their kids feet. Dream was soon doing the same, slipping the skates from his sisters feet and bounding them with a loose knot for ease of carrying.

“She did really good today, kept talking about how she wanted to be an amazing skater like you.” At the voice he straightened up, a slight blush over his freckled cheeks. Dream couldn’t get enough of the brunette's stunning British accent, no matter how many times he heard it.

“Evening George, I hope she listened today,” Dream teased, giving his sister a playful cuff with his hand before meeting her instructor's eyes. They weren’t strangers; they’d taken classes together for the last half of their senior year, but they still weren’t close enough to be considered ‘friends.’

George laughed at his remark, settling on a nearby bench to remove his own skates.  
“Have a little faith in her, you’re not the only one blessed with skating skills in the family.” He remarked, glancing up and catching the eye of Sapnap, who had ventured over to join them.

“Hey, you should come to the party with us tonight, must be stressed dealing with that many kids.” Sapnap uttered, jamming his thumb over his shoulder. Dream gave him a raised brow but didn’t object, instead nodding in agreement.

“Yeah, I’m driving. Just gotta drop Drista off and get some booze and we’ll be off.” He added on, trying to encourage George who looked between them with a torn gaze.

“I- I’m sure. It’ll be fun.” He finally agreed, getting to his feet. The two boys gave him a clap before Dream led the way out, pulling his keys out for the dark blue Honda Civic in the parking lot

“Sap, get in the back.” Dream stated, climbing into the driver's seat as George joined him in the front. “Don’t mind the mess, y’know, skating makes you hungry.” He chuckled, flicking aside a stale quarter of a McDonald's burger before starting the car.

“Why did I expect you to drive a Civic? It’s so expectable.” George teased timidly, moving his gaze to the windshield as they pulled out of the parking lot.

“Well I drove a mini van up until last month, I’d say it’s an upgrade.” The blonde shrugged before turning the radio up, drowning out the sounds of the road for the rest of the drive. It didn’t take long before they were parked in Dream’s driveway, “give me five.” He jumped out of the car, running through the front door of the house, his sister slipping through shortly after. In what felt like seconds he returned, a flimsy cooler hung from his shoulder and a brown bag clutched in his hand as he climbed back in.

“Ooh, what we got tonight Dreamie?” Sapnap took the items, unzipping the cooler and carefully removing a bottle from the brown bag. “White Claw, Budweiser, ah Dream! Jack Daniels just for me? Too kind,” he teased in a swooning voice from his seat in the back, Dream catching his happy eyes in the rearview mirror as he backed out of the driveway.

“If you want all the Jack Daniels then I get the whole bottle of Vodka.” Dream gave him a cheesy smirk, George chuckling at the two’s dynamic. The brunette wasn’t much of a drinker, but he figured it wouldn't hurt to let loose for one night. Yet again, conversation was cut off as Dream cranked the radio yet again, the doors of the car rattling in protest as they drove through the suburban streets.

The sight they were met with as they pulled onto the street was nothing short of impressive. Cars lined both sides of the street, and it took some clever maneuvers to squeeze into one of the few available parking spaces. As soon as the doors were swung open, loud singing and pounding music filled the otherwise silent night. 

“Decent turnout, c’mon boys,” Sapnap pushed them along, obviously excited to get involved in the action. They passed already drunk teens on the lawn, smoking something suspiciously skunky-smelling before stepping inside. Outside the music had been loud, but inside it was practically deafening.

“Sapnap loves parties, mostly because of the girls,” Dream hung back with George, watching with an exasperated look as his friend bounded off into the crowd.

“And you don’t? Love parties I mean-” George covered quickly with a nervous stutter, rubbing the back of his neck.

“No, I actually don’t like girls. Parties are great though,” Dream smirked at the flustered expression on George’s face as a result of his words. “Come on, you want some Vodka?” He offered as he led them out of the main footpath and against the living room wall. “Just about lost an arm for this shit.”

“Uhm, yeah sure.” He accepted, taking the bottle from Dream’s hand after the blonde had taken a long swig from the neck. George did the same, brown eyes squinting shut as he made a sour face at the awful taste that had now contaminated his lips. He passed the bottle back to Dream, who snickered quietly as he watched. “That is absolutely disgusting.”

“Here, I think you'd prefer this instead.” Dream handed him a White Claw, patting him on the shoulder as he took another long drink of the bitter beverage. Suddenly, Sapnap had appeared from the crowd, grabbing at Dream's arm frantically as he pounded down the last of a Budweiser.

“Dream! Come on it's our song let's go!” He pulled him off through the mass of people, George following cautiously. Straining his ears, he tried to recognize the beat as they arrived at the heart of the living room, watching in dismay as his two chaperons had climbed onto a table. With a start he registered what song was playing and pulled out his phone. Of all songs Dream and Sapnap could claim, of course it was Blonde Boyz.

“Were just blonde boys doing what blonde boys do,” Sapnap started them off, using Dream’s bottle of vodka as a microphone as the crowd cheered with raised glasses.

“Bleached hair, fair skin makes the ladies swoon,” Dream grabbed at the bottle as he sang, gulping down another mouthful.

“Were just blonde boys doing what blonde boys do,” this time they both belted off, howls of laughter coming from the group of teens. George shook his head with a humored expression as he recorded the performance, finishing off his White Claw with a new passion.

“Chillin’ out, maxin’, relaxin’ all cool!” Sapnap threw both his hands in the air, moving his hips in a rather lewd circular motion. Again they both sang the repeated line, Sapnaps dropping his arm to rest across Dream’s shoulder. They paused the singing, taking turns to gulp down the remainder of the bottle as people shouted over the music until Dream silenced them with a wave of his hand.

“What’s up, I’m Ethan and I’m fourteen. Slaying all these women with my massive peen! I’ve got a couple of hobbies besides being blonde, like performing for the boys with my ribbon baton.” Dream swinging his hand around like he had an invisible ribbon, prancing about in the likeness of a ballerina. Two cans were thrown at them, which they both fumbled but managed to catch at the last moment. In a swift action, they pressed a hole in with their thumbs and shotgunned the beverage, Dream dropping the can just in time for his favorite part.

“Girls like blonde hair and they like my dick, so I dyed my pubes blonde so I could get some dick! I mean suck my- nah! Let me get that dick!” Dream yelled, the screams and laughter from the crowd allowed the music to fade off into the background yet again. It was obvious now to George that Dream was indeed openly into guys, and that thought caused the redness in his cheeks to grow.  
“How’d you like that? It’s our traditional performance,” Sapnap’s voice brought George’s mind back to the present, his two new friends had returned to his side with blatantly drunk action.

“It was interesting, I’ll give you that.” He replied with a wide grin, setting his empty can on a small end table beside him. Dream crept closer to him, slipping an arm onto his shoulders.

“I bet you liked the part about dicks, huh?” Dream whispered in a jeering tone into George’s ear, who instantly lit aflame like a fire doused with gasoline.

“Are you, yeah I mean I guess I- dicks? I guess I like-” He was cut off rather abruptly by Dream's face only inches away from his own, and suddenly even that distance was closed as his lips met the soft ones of the blonde boy across from him. He returned the kiss after the initial shock had worn off, the taste of vodka tainting his mouth once more.

“Yeah, you like guys.” Dream mumbled after pulling away, looking the shorter boy in the eyes with blown out pupils. Before George had the chance to agree, his lips were under attack yet again.

In that moment, he had a newfound interest in hockey.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was at least mildly enjoyable! This is an AU I may play with again in the future, but I've got a few other ideas to write about first. Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
